Glory of Love
|season = 2|number = 8|image = File:S2E8.jpg|imagewidth = 300px|airdate = April 25, 2019|writer = Josh Heald Hayden Schlossberg Jon Hurwitz|director = Jon Hurwitz Hayden Schlossberg|previous = Lull|next = ''Pulpo}}" " is the eighth episode of the second season of Cobra Kai. Summary Daniel works to make amends with Amanda, while Johnny is introduced to the world of dating apps. Complications arise when Miguel, Samantha, Robby and Tory cross paths. Plot The episode begins with Johnny having a dream about Miguel's mother, Carmen. After waking up, Johnny then sees Carmen coming home with another man. Johnny finally allows Miguel to create him a Tinder profile. In true Johnny fashion, he’s looking for "smoking hot babes", and his “likes” include martial arts, muscle cars, Iron Eagle and Iron Eagle 2. Daniel is still in the doghouse with Amanda; Sam and Robbie are a proper thing now, which is probably why he sneakily hid Mr. Miyagi’s Medal of Honor in the garden so it would look like it had been discovered by accident. Meanwhile, Johnny removes Kreese from the dojo and explains to his students that now Cobra Kai teaches one to show mercy to their enemies. Johnny also goes on some online dates (one of which was the women who got him fired in the first episode of the first season). At a loss, Johnny composes a message to his old flame Ali, but just as he decides it sounds too desperate, a woman hits on him with his own old-school technique. He sends the message by accident, but decides not to remain with her because Carmen’s new boyfriend happens to be in the same bar, and is disparagingly talking about Carmen loud enough for Johnny to hear; claiming that once he has slept with her a few times, he will dump her, since he doesn't want to raise a kid. Johnny beats him up and tells him to stay away from her. When he returns home, he finds Carmen outside having been stood up on her date, and he finally plucks up the courage to ask her out. Daniel attempts to make amends with Amanda by bringing his students into the dealership to wax the cars, but it doesn’t go well. Sam and Robby attempt to enjoy some alone time at a roller disco, but find themselves in the same venue as Tory (who works there) and Miguel. Tensions reach a boiling point as obvious chemistry between Sam and Miguel persists, and Tory just cannot help but cause trouble out of jealousy. By the end, at least Daniel and Amanda have reminisced and reconciled, but other relationships in the show are still in jeopardy. Notes *The title of this episode is named after a song co-written and originally performed by Peter Cetera. It was also the love theme song of Daniel LaRusso and Kumiko in The Karate Kid Part II. **The episode itself features the song "You're the Inspiration", which is another song co-written and sometimes performed by Peter Cetera. *The woman who got Johnny fired from his handyman job in Ace Degenerate (Judy played by Kylie Delre) returns as one of the women he tries to date. Category:Cobra Kai Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes